Nouvelle vie
by Nakyra
Summary: Harry Potter a disparu, en sixième année lors d’une sortie a pré-au-lard. Les espions de Dumbledore on vérifiés et Voldemort n’est pas la cause de cette disparition. Au début de la septième année des amis et ennemis d’Harry, 3 nouveaux arriv
1. La décision du Conseil

Disclaimer : rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K. Rowling excepter les personnages que j'ai inventée. Je ne gagne aucun profit de cette histoire.  
  
Résum : Harry Potter a disparu, en sixième année lors d'une sortie a pré- au-lard. Les espions de Dumbledore on vérifiés et Voldemort n'est pas la cause de cette disparition. Au début de la septième année des amis et ennemis d'Harry, trois nouveaux arrivent à l'école un garçon et deux filles... Qui sont-ils et pourquoi quelques personnes les regardent avec crainte?  
  
Note : Salut j'espère que vous allez aimer cette histoire. Je cherche un correcteur/correctrice car comme vous allez le voir je fais beaucoup de faute et c'est affreux... je tien a préciser que quand je vais mettre des "" C'est quand ils pensent « » Bah la quand ils parlent....  
  
Je tien aussi a précisée qu'il y a certains mots ou nom que je vais mettre en anglais tel que Severus Rogue = Severus Snape  
Drago Malefoy = Draco Malfoy  
Poudlard = Hogwarts Vous êtes prévenu Dawnay  
  
Maintenant place à ma fanfic 

* * *

**La décision du Conseil  
**  
"Pourquoi m'ont-ils fait ça? Maintenant je dois choisir entre le bien et le mal..." Pensa un jeune homme à la chevelure sombre  
  
«Damien? Tu es là? Je dois te parler...» Dit alors une voix féminine  
  
«Je suis ici, Dawnay» Répondit-il  
  
Une jeune fille de 17 ans apparue dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait de long cheveux noir au reflet bleuté cascadent jusqu'au bas de son dos elle les avaient tirer en arrière et étaient retenus par une corde de cuir. Elle avait le visage fin et avait des yeux d'un bleu irréel pareil à des saphirs. Sa peau par contre, était d'une blancheur toute aussi irréelle que ses yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas humaine, trop parfaite pour être une chose immonde qu'est l'humain.  
  
La jeune fille s'approcha de Damien et l'embrassa fougueusement.  
  
«Que me voulait tu?» Demanda celui-ci après avoir rendu son baisé a son aimée  
  
«Le Conseil veut nous voir, ils ont une mission pour nous.»  
  
Devant le soupir d'exaspération de son petit ami elle fin un sourire qui dévoila de dent très blanche mais aussi de canine démesurées, des canines de vampire...  
  
«Fait pas cette tête Damien, t'a pas en t'en faire tout ce passera bien.»  
  
«Peut-être pour toi, mais moi je n'ai pas de père dans Le Conseil! Toi ta plein de petite faveur de sa part. ta même pas besoin de faire quelque chose et il...»  
  
«DAMIEN DARKIOR PAS BESOIN D'UN PÈRE DANS LE CONSEIL, JE PEUT TRÈS BIEN ME DÉBROUILLER SEULE!»S'écria t-elle en coupant le jeune homme  
  
Damien resta abasourdi devant le changement de comportement de la jeune fille. C'était très rare qu'elle perdait son sang froid même en cas de danger éminent elle était toujours calme et prête à utiliser son intelligence sans s'énervée. Il devait avouer qu'il était aller trop loin en l'insultant de la sorte tout le mon savait qu'elle était une des meilleure de leur espèce et pas à cause de son père.  
  
«Bon maintenant tu va venir que sa te plaise ou non il faut aller voir Le Conseil.»Dit-elle c'étant calmée.  
  
Le jeune homme la suivit jusqu'à une grande salle circulaire avec une table en bois de cerisier au centre avec six personnes assit a celle-ci. Trois hommes, trois femmes.  
  
«Dawnay Riak et Damien Darkior, je vous ai fait demandé car j'aimerai que vous allier à Hogwarts pour empêcher Voldemort ou Dumbledore de régner sur ce monde» Dit alors un homme à la chevelure brune avec des yeux bleus; Marcus le père de Dawnay.  
  
«Je veut y aller moi aussi père.» Dit alors une voix provenant du coin de la pièce.  
  
«AMAYA! Que fait tu ici?» S'écria alors Marcus  
  
Une jeune fille sortie de l'ombre. Elle avait les mêmes cheveux que Dawnay mais avait les yeux verts; c'était la petite sœur de Dawnay.  
  
«Désolée de vous interrompre, mais je veut aller à Hogwarts avec Dawnay et Damien.»  
  
«Tu es trop jeune pour aller la bas, ce ne sera pas un partie de plaisir mais une mission!»  
  
«Je ne suis pas trop jeune; j'ai seulement un ans de plus jeune que Dawn.»  
  
«Père Donner lui donc ce plaisir, je m'occuperais d'elle convenablement ne vous inquiétez pas et si elle fait une bêtise elle n'aura qu'a rentré et on n'en parlera plus.» Dit alors Dawnay coupant cour à leur discussion familiale.  
  
«Bien d'accord vous partirez tout les trois dès que j'aurai envoyé vos papiers. Je vous préviendrez a ce moment là, de toute manière ça ne devrai pas t'arder car l'école a commencer depuis près de trois semaines. Maintenant laisser nous.»  
  
«Oui, Messieurs Mesdames veuillez nous excuser.» Dit alors Dawnay en quittant la pièce suivi de deux de ses être chers à son cœur.  
  
Dans la chambre de Dawnay  
  
«Merci Dawnay!» S'écria Amaya en faisant un câlin à sa sœur aînée  
  
Dawnay lui fit un sourire chaleureux. La jeune fille avait toujours un air froid sauf quand elle était avec son petit ami ou avec sa sœur. Elle tenait énormément a sa petite sœur car si elles ne se seraient pas entraider quand leur mère c'était fait lâchement assassiner. Toutes le des seraient morte, suicidées. Grâces et malgré la perte de leur mère elles s'étaient beaucoup rapprochées l'une de l'autre mais au plus grand désarrois de leur père elles s'étaient éloignées de ce dernier. Car elle le tenaient coupable de ce meurtre ce qui n'était pas réellement faux mais elles ne le savaient pas car, sinon Marcus Riak seraient mort et enterré...hum...enfin en cendre...  
  
«Ténébrus, Pourquoi a tu ce regard d'enterrement?»Demande alors Dawnay  
  
Damien, tout d'abord surpris car sa petite amie avait utilisé son surnom mais répondit tout de même à la question.  
  
«J'ai peur qu'ils me reconnaissent... Malée j'ai peur que s'ils me reconnaissent qu'ils me rejette...»Répondit-il en employant le surnom de son aimée  
  
«Amour, ne t'inquiète donc pas de un je serait toujours là et je ne te rejetterai jamais...»  
  
«Moi non plus je ne te rejetterai pas Damien» Dit alors Amaya en coupant sa sœur  
  
Dawnay lui fit un petit regard de reproche mais continua tout de même. «Et si tu a peut pour ton physique eh bien je peut te dire que personne ne te reconnaîtra. Regarde par toi-même. Acio Miroir!»  
  
Un miroir arriva et Dawnay le mit devant son aimé. Le reflet montrait un jeune homme musclé asser grand. Il avait des cheveux noirs avec des mèches rouges un peu partout. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient aux épaules. Il avait un regard Pénétrant avec de magnifiques yeux couleur acier.  
  
«Tu doit avoir raison.»Dit Damien tout de même pensif «Pour sûre que j'ai raison! Je suis une vampire de sang pure moi!»  
  
«Oh! Dawnay arrête ça veut-tu?»  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire et dit« Eh si on allait se promener?»  
  
«Avec joie!»Sur ce il ce leva et regarde la jeune sœur de son aimée «Tu veut venir Ama?»  
  
Celle-ci lui fit un grand sourire qui dévoila ses canines et se leva à son tour  
  
«Animaux?» demanda t-elle  
  
«Animaux!»Répondirent les deux amoureux ensemble  
  
Au même moment, ils se transformèrent tout le trois en animagis. Dawnay était une panthère noire, Damien était un loup noir et la jeune Amaya était un lynx. Ce que le monde ne savait pas c'est que les Vampires avait deux formes Animagus.  
  
Tous les trois partirent à la course jusque dans la forêt des elfes noirs. Les seuls elfes qui acceptaient les vampires. En fin seulement les Vampires de la race Arckira, Vampire avec un âme et avec un magie destructrice enfermé en eux. Ils avaient aussi le pouvoir de parler toutes les langues existantes sur terre y comprit le fourchelangue.  
  
Rendu dans le bois sombre, ils se retransformèrent. Ils marchèrent tous les trois en silence quand ils se firent attaquer par des elfes des bois les ennemis juré des elfes noirs et par conséquent leurs ennemis à eux aussi.  
  
Dawnay ne perdit pas de temps et fit apparaître un arme double que peut de monde savent manier. En tout, ils étaient trois contre dix. Où plutôt dix contre une.  
  
«Ténébrus prend soin de Sombra, je me charge d'eux»  
  
Personnes dans ces forêts ne connaissaient leurs vrais noms alors au lieu d'employer Dawnay, Damien et Amaya, ils employait Malée, Ténébrus et Sombra.  
  
Malée n'était pas une des meilleurs vampires pour rien malgré son jeune âge. Damien la regardait faire des moulinait avec son arme et blesser plusieurs des elfes qui tentaient en vain de l'attaquer. Elle commençait à s'énervée alors elle lança quelques sort dans une langue inconnue; l'ancienne langue des vampires, depuis longtemps oublier sauf par le initier. Les trois jeunes vampires, eux là connaissaient, sans être initiés, ils la savaient tout simplement sans vraiment savoir où ils lavaient apprise.  
  
Quand elle eu enfin finit de les massacré; dans le sens du mot... Ils virent arriver trois elfes noirs.  
  
«Bonjour mes jeunes amis.»Dit une elfe à la chevelure blanche et à l'allure noble  
  
«Bonjour Maê' likae» Dit alors Malée en faisant une révérence en ayant préalablement fait disparaître son arme. Elle fut bientôt imitée par ses deux compères.  
  
La prénommée Maê' likae était en fait la princesse du clan Amèssrâ.  
  
«Vous vous êtes bien défendue devant ses brigand, mais que faisiez vous par ici?» Demanda la future reine  
  
«Eh bien nous venions vous voir, vous et vos sujet.» Répondit Ténébrus  
  
«Pourquoi dont?»  
  
«Pour vous dire au revoir; nous nous en allons pour quelques mois.» Enchaîna Sombra  
  
«Mais ou partez vous?» Demanda un elfe accompagnant la princesse  
  
«Nous partons en mission dans un école de sorcellerie jusqu'à l'été.»Dit Ténébrus avec un point de tristesse  
  
«Mais nous allons revenir. Pas vrai Mal?» Dit alors la plus jeune  
  
En regardant sa sœur avec le regarde vide qu'elle avait elle s'avait que son père était en train de lui parler, elle connaissait bien ce regard.  
  
«Qu'a-t-elle?» Demanda un des elfes  
  
«Mon père, enfin notre père lui parle par télépathie. Il utilise seulement ce moyen quand c'est urgent car l'être à qui il parle ne peut rien faire d'autre que de l'écouter; imaginer s'il est en plein combat, ce serait un vrai désastre.  
  
«Je comprend.»  
  
«Désolée Maê' likea mais nous devons retourner chez nous.» Dit alors la voix de Dawnay  
  
«Ce n'est pas grave chère amie nous nous reverrons j'en suis certaine. Enfin à la fin de l'été»Dit-elle avec un sourire  
  
Après avoir fait une révérence, ils se transformèrent en leur animagus terrestre et repartirent à la course jusqu'au château. Quand ils arrivèrent, ils reprirent leur forme humaine et interrogèrent Dawnay du regard.  
  
«Le...le Con...seil » Réussit-elle à dire encore essoufflée  
  
Tous les trois se dirigèrent donc vers la pièce circulaire ou était le Conseil. En entrant dans la pièce ils virent qu'il y avait seulement Marcus et Amria la supérieur du père de Dawnay.  
  
«Nous voulions vous dirent qu vous partirez dès demain matin. Vous avez été accepté à l'école de sorcellerie. Mais il y a eu un changement, Amaya entrera directement en 7ième année car d'après le directeur elle aurait trop de savoir pour rester en 6ième mais cela est bien normal vue qu'elle a apprit avec toi Dawnay. Et je dois vous dire que vous aussi être trop fort pour rester en 7ième année mais vue que c'est la dernière et bien vous y resterez. Demain vous n'aurez qu'à transplaner au petit village de pré-au- lard. Le directeur vous attendra pour 11 heures. Le mot de passe pour son bureau est chocogrenouilles. Je croit savoir que Damien c'est ou est son bureau non?» devant l'approbation de celui-ci elle continua «Bien j'espère que vous mènerai bien cette mission. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer. »  
  
«Bien madame.» Dire à l'unisson les trois compères  
  
Ils sortirent de la pièce et allèrent se coucher car il ne restait que trois heures avant l'aube bien qu'il avait de besoin de peu de sommeil cela leur faisait toujours du bien de dormir minimum deux heures.  
  
Quand Damien se réveilla il était 8 heure 30. Il commença à faire ses bagages et pris un petit étui noir ou était placé une baguette magique, sa baguette. Les vampires n'en n'ont pas besoin ils peuvent faire de la magie sans baguette.  
  
Oh oui Damien Darkior n'avait pas toujours été un vampire il avait, il y a un ans de cela, il avait été un sorcier avec LE nom que tout les sorcier on au moins prononcé une centaine de fois a eux seuls. Il portait autrefois le nom d'Harry Potter. Mais c'était avant qu'il ne veuille mourir. Il était sur le point de mourir après s'êtres coupé les veine qu'une jeune fille le trouva étendu dans une ruelle sombre. Elle avait vue son désespoir mais n'avait pas voulu le voir mourir alors, elle transgressa les règles pour le rendre immortel. Elle avait transgressée la règle qui disait qu'un vampire âgé de moins de 250 ans ne pouvait transformé quelqu'un car cela pouvait lui être fatale. Cette jeune fille l'avait aidé à reprendre goût à la vie en lui donnant tout son amour et tout l'aide qu'il demandait. Cette jeune fille répondait au doux nom de Dawnay Riak. Et elle était toujours là pour veillée sur lui et sur sa jeune sœur. Elle aimait c'est deux être plus que tout, si elle devrait mourir pour eux elle ferait à l'instant même pour pas qu'il souffre. Elle, elle avait trop souffert dans sa courte vie et ne voulais plus jamais de souffrance autour d'elle bien que cela était inévitable.  
  
Après avoir fini se bagages et les avoir rétrécit. Il partit dans la cuisine se chercher un tasse de sang. Après cela il alla dans l'entré ou il y trouva les deux sœur en train de parler.  
  
Ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de partir alors ils sortirent de la barrière anti-transplannage et ils disparurent dans un Pop.

* * *

Salut j'aimerais savoir quoi vous en penser alors jveut des reviews 


	2. Entrée à Hogwarts

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K. Rowling excepté les personnages que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne aucun profit de cette histoire.  
  
Notes : les réponses aux reviews vont être à la fin. Et merci a Pimousse fraise de me corrigée . Bon je vais mettre mes chapitres tout les samedi.  
  
Dawnay

* * *

**Entrée à Hogwarts**  
  
"Pourquoi faut-il que je revienne ici après tout ce qui c'est passé... Je ne veux pas être ici." Pensa Damien  
  
«Amour, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'en faire» Dit alors Dawnay avec trois bières au beurre à la main. Elle en donna une à sa sœur et l'autre à Ténébrus  
  
Il était 10 heures et les trois compagnons attendaient qu'il soit 10 heures 30 pour partir vers Hogwarts.  
  
Mine de rien, Damien était très nerveux; il ne voulait pas aller à cette école. Il ne voulait pas revoir le monde qui était la cause de la dépression qu'il avait fait après la mort de son parain.  
  
«Damien...ne t'inquiète pas il ne pourront plus te faire de mal, on va être là près de toi. Pas vrai Dawn? » Dit Amaya en coupant le silence  
  
«Bien sûr que si.» Répondit Malée «Ténébrus, je t'ai aimé dès que je t'ai vu, j'ai transgressé le règlement, j'aurais pu avoir la peine de mort tu sais? Alors après ça, ne crois pas que je vais te laisser seul pour que tu rechute dans le désespoir.»  
  
Le jeune homme la regarda et lui fit un vrai sourire avant de se souvenir de ses dents d'une longueur démesurée. Les deux jeunes filles éclatèrent de rire face à son expression faciale. Il y eu quelques personnes qui les fixèrent étrangement mais vu qu'ils avaient une capuche devant le visage, ils ne virent pas leur figure.  
  
Damien avait une cape noire. Bien que l'on ne pouvait voir son visage on pouvait très bien voir ses vêtements ; il avait un pantalon noir assez ample avec un chandail lui aussi noir. Il avait aussi un choker à son cou et des bracelets de stod. Dawnay elle avait une cape bleue très foncée quasiment noire. Elle portait de longues bottes lacées noires une jupe courte avec des collants troués, une camisole avec une manche elle aussi trouée. Elle avait des tas de bracelets et un pentacle accroché à une chaîne autour de son cou. Amaya elle, elle avait un cape rouge foncé et elle avait les même bottes que sa soeur sauf un peu plus courte. Elle avait des culottes noires rentrées dans les bottes. Quelques bracelets, un gilet bourgogne avec des demi-manches et aussi avec des stod dessus et enfin elle avait une magnifique croix qui pendait à son cou.  
  
Le monde les regardaient étrangement, mais encore plus quand Dawnay enleva son capuchon, son abondante chevelure tomba dans son dos. Le monde regardait étrangement ses yeux et sa peau terriblement blanche. Amaya fit comme sa sœur et ce fut à son tour de se faire regarder étrangement et quand Damien fit de même, d'un commun accord, ils décidèrent de quitter le trois-balais. Ils parcoururent rapidement le chemin et arrivèrent enfin à l'école.  
  
Ils entrèrent sans problème dans l'école et ce dirigèrent vers le bureau directorial. Arrivés devant la gargouille, Damien donna le mot de passe mais la gargouille refusa de bouger...le mot de passe était erroné. Pourtant il était 11h moins 5. Au bout de 45 minutes, l'énervement commençait à être à son plus haut. Midi sonnait. Rageant, Dawnay se leva et demanda  
  
«Damien, où pourrait-il être?»  
  
«La grande salle» murmura t-il plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille  
  
«Et où est-elle ta grande salle?» Demanda Amaya  
  
«Suivez-moi»  
  
Ils descendirent donc vers la grande salle. Arrivés à celle-ci, ils poussèrent les grandes portes et entrèrent dans la pièce.  
  
Il n'y avait plus aucun son et tout le monde les regardait.  
  
«Des cons de gothiques...» Dit alors un Gryffondor qui reçut un regard noir de la part d'Amaya.  
  
Dawnay prit les devant et alla face à table des professeurs et s'adressa à Dumbledore.  
  
«Vous nous donnez un rendez-vous à 11 heures précises à votre bureau et vous nous priez de nous y rendre et vous, vous n'y êtes même pas» Dit-elle avec une voix glaciale qui fit frissonner quelques-uns  
  
«Puis-je savoir votre nom? Mademoiselle...»Demanda Dumbledore  
  
«Je suis Dawnay Riak et voici ma sœur Amaya Riak ainsi que Damien Darkior... Mais vous deviez sûrement vous en douter professeur» Elle avait dit le dernier mot avec tant de froideur que même le directeur frissonna, ce qui fit sourire intérieurement les trois amis.  
  
«Je suis désolé mais je croyais que c'était le seigneur des ténèbres qui me faisait chanter.»  
  
«Vous croyez réellement que Voldemort nous aurait envoyés!»S'écria Damien en faisant sursauter les personnes dans la salle en employant LE nom.  
  
«Je...je crois que nous devrions aller discuter dans mon bureau.»  
  
Les trois vampires le suivirent sans rien dire. Arrivés au bureau, le directeur donna le mot de passe qui était en fait "Fizwizbiz". Dawnay rageait, il leurs avait donné un mot de passe totalement faux.  
  
En entrant, Fumseck le phoenix de Dumbledore alla se poser sur l'épaule de Damien. Le directeur en resta surpris.  
  
«Comment ce fait-il qu'il se soit posé sur vous?» Se demanda le directeur  
  
C'était vrai, Fumseck avait reconnu Harry malgré tous ses changements. Le jeune homme commençait à s'agiter, alors l'oiseau parti de son épaule et sorti par la fenêtre à tir d'ailes.  
  
«Bon je suis désolé pour cet inconvénient mais je croyais que Voldemort vous envoyait, mais Fumseck ne se poserait jamais sur un mangemort...sauf s'il était ensorcelé bien sûr...»  
  
«ARGH! Vous êtes vraiment stupide!Vous croyez vraiment que nous sommes des espions NON MAIS! C'est que vous ne savez vraiment pas distinguer un mangemort d'une personne qui n'est même pas au service de ce salop!» S'écria Amaya qui surprit réellement le directeur  
  
«Soyez donc plus polie mademoiselle. Et vous, vous ne faites rien?» demanda le directeur en regardant la sœur aînée d'Amaya.  
  
«Pourquoi devrais-je faire quelque chose, j'approuve totalement ma sœur!» Dit-elle d'un ton calme mais avec un regard à faire mourir de peur. «Vous n'aviez pas à nous insulter de la sorte.»  
  
«Mais elle m'a insulté!»Argumenta le directeur  
  
«Et vous, vous nous avez insulté donc nous sommes quitte. Ce pas parce que nous sommes plus jeunes qu'il faut absolument nous manquer de respect.» Dit alors la voix sombre de Damien.  
  
Le directeur le fixa pendant quelques instants comme s'il le reconnaissait. Mais le jeune homme soutint son regard sans ciller pas comme l'aurait fait Harry Potter enfin... autrefois....  
  
«J'aimerais que vous choisissiez vos cours.» Dit Dumbledore en sortant trois feuilles avant de les présenter aux trois amis.  
  
Sur la feuille il y avait les cours suivants: Métamorphose, Potion, Enchantement, Défense contre les forces du mal, Astronomie, Histoire de la magie, Arithmancie, Divination, Soins aux créatures magiques, Étude des Moldus, runes antiques et botanique.  
  
Le maximum qu'ils pouvaient prendre était sept et le minimum était cinq.  
  
Dawnay cocha sept cases, elle prit; Métamorphose, Potion, Enchantement, Défense contre les forces du mal, Botanique, Soins aux créatures magiques et Runes Antiques. Amaya prit les mêmes cours que sa sœur. Et enfin Damien prit les mêmes cours que les deux soeurs sauf les runes antiques.  
  
Après cela ils donnèrent leurs feuilles au directeur et celui-ci leurs donna la feuille avec les livres demandés. Il leurs demanda d'aller chercher les livres et de revenir par la suite à Hogwarts vers 5h 30 pour leur répartition.  
  
Ils quittèrent le bureau directorial et sous les regards des élèves, ils quittèrent l'école et sortirent de la barrière anti-transplannage. Ensuite ils transplannèrent au chemin de traverse. Ils partirent chercher leurs fournitures telles que des chaudrons, des livres, des ingrédients mais aussi deux baguettes pour les deux sœurs. Étant des vampires de sang pur elles n'en avaient jamais eu une. Après avoir tout trouvé, Dawnay dit qu'elle avait besoin d'aller dans l'allée des embrumes car elle avait besoin d'un livre de magie noire et un livre sur les poisons mortels qu'elle pourrait enduire sur son arme double. Amaya elle, elle voulait avoir une bague d'aura comme celle de Damien et de Dawnay. Cette bague faisait voir les auras des gens.  
  
Avant d'entrer dans l'allée, ils mirent tous les trois leur capuche. On ne voyait plus que leur bouche. Et enfin ils y entrèrent après une dizaine de minute de marche, ils se firent apostropher par un groupe de sorciers.  
  
«Vous êtes perdus mes petits?» Demanda une vielle sorcière rabougrie  
  
«Je peux vous aider... peut-être?»Demanda une autre  
  
«Ou peut-être voulez-vous rester avec nous?» Dit un sorcier  
  
Dawnay émit un petit grognement et montra les crocs.  
  
«Vous allez nous laisser passer ou sinon...»  
  
«Ou sinon quoi, jeune fille?»  
  
«Ténébrus, Sombra... est-ce que vous avez faim vous?» Demanda Dawnay en regardant ses deux compagnons  
  
«Mais oui Malée nous avons faim.» Répondit Damien  
  
«Ils sont peut-être laids mais leur sang doit être bon...»Dit alors Amaya  
  
On avait toujours dit que les vampires de sangs purs depuis des générations avaient toujours eu une plus grande soif et aussi une plus grande rage face à leur proie. En fin de compte, il y avait deux folles enragées et un moyennement. Ils ne réussirent qu'en attraper un, le plus jeune. Ils commencèrent à l'égorger pour boire son sang. Étrangement, il y en avait partout sauf sur les trois vampires à croire qu'ils repoussaient le sang. Après s'être abreuvés, ils allèrent chercher les choses que les deux sœurs avaient besoin. Dawnay demanda à son amoureux d'aller avec sa sœur chercher sa bague car, elle voulait lui acheter son cadeau de fête qui était dans sept jours.  
  
Après que les trois amis se soient retrouvés, ils transplannèrent jusqu'au devant de la barrière anti-transplannage d'Hogwarts et arrivèrent dans la forêt interdite. Ils enlevèrent leurs capuches.  
  
«ATTENDEZ!»S'écria Amaya  
  
«Qu'y a-t-il Aya?»Demanda sa sœur  
  
«Père m'a donné cette potion» Dit-elle en sortant une potion de couleur bleu.  
  
«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» Demanda Damien  
  
«Pour nos crocs... Si on se fait attraper on ferait dure non?»Dit-elle en débouchant la bouteille et en prenant un petite gorgée  
  
Damien vit que sa petite amie le buvait elle aussi, donc il prit la bouteille et prit une petite gorgée lui aussi, il ressentit alors comme une démangeaison dans ses canines. Il referma la bouteille et la redonna à Amaya qui la prise et la cacha dans sa cape.  
  
En touchant ses dents Damien remarqua qu'elles étaient à une grandeur normale. Ils commencèrent à marcher bientôt ils furent arrivés dans le parc d'Hogwarts. Ils passèrent devant la petite cabane d'Hagrid. Ils se dépêchèrent à entrer dans le château il était bientôt 5 h 30.  
  
Ils parcoururent les couloirs jusqu'à se rendre devant la portes de la grande salle. Les trois vampires poussèrent les portes et comme pour ce matin, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux. Amaya envoya tout de suite un regard noir vers l'élève qui, ce matin, les avait insultés. Le directeur demanda quelque chose à un professeur près de lui et celle-ci parti par une porte en arrière de la table. Elle revint quelques instants plus tard avec un chapeau et un tabouret.  
  
«Bonjour je suis le professeur McGonnagal. Je vais vous appeler, vous allez devoir mettre le Choixpeau sur votre tête et il vous indiquera votre maison pour cette année. Bon commençons. Amaya Riak.» Dit le professeur  
  
Amaya regarda sa sœur qui lui fit un sourire d'encouragement et parti s'asseoir sur le tabouret.  
  
"Oh mais je voit beaucoup de qualités en toi jeune fille. Tu es intelligente, loyale, courageuse... oh mais que vois-je, tu cherches le pouvoir et tu veux montrer ce que tu sais faire... Il n'y a pas de doute tu ira "« SERPENTARD!» Le dernier mot avait résonné dans toute la salle. Il y eut des applaudissements de la table des serpents. Amaya enleva le choixpeau et se dirigea vers la table qui l'acclamait.  
  
«Dawnay Riak» Appela Le professeur McGonnagal  
  
Dawnay se dirigea vers le tabouret. Elle s'assit et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
"Tout comme ta sœur tu as beaucoup de qualités, tu est rusée, courageuse... Oh mais je crois que le fait que tu veuilles protéger ta sœur à tous prix me dit que tu serais très bien dans la même maison qu'elle. "«SERPENTARD!»  
  
Dawnay se dirigea vers la table des Serpentards et alla s'asseoir au côté de sa sœur qui, elle, était assise à côté du blond aux yeux bleus.  
  
«Et enfin Damien Darkior!» Appela McGonnagal  
  
Le jeune homme s'approcha tranquillement et mit le choixpeau sur sa tête sans même s'asseoir sur le tabouret.  
  
"Oh mais que de qualités je..."commença le choixpeau  
  
"Oh mais moi je vais vous dire là où je voudrais m'installer, je veux être placé avec les deux personnes dans cette salle qui me tienne à cœur alors n'essayez pas de m'envoyer où je ne veux pas..."  
  
"Je voit que tu sais ce que tu veux..."«SERPENTARD!»  
  
Damien lança carrément le choixpeau par terre et parti s'asseoir à côté de sa petite amie qui lui faisait un regard plein de reproche.  
  
«Bon appétit!» Dit alors Dumbledore en tapant dans ses mains. Des mets apparurent à ce moment.  
  
Bien que les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de manger, les trois amis mangèrent un peu pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.  
  
À la fin du repas, ils suivirent les préfets pour trouver leur salle commune. Quand ils arrivèrent devant le mur qui cachait leur salle ils entendirent clairement un des préfets donner le mot de passe qui était «Démon de la nuit», comme ça allait bien avec nos trois amis.

* * *

Bon salut j'aimerais tout d'abord dire merci!! Lol mais j'aimerais faire un peut de pup aussi… j'aimerais que vous alliez lire la fanfic de ma meilleure amie Liakay, sa me ferait bien plaisir, enfin à elle surtout car elle a pas beaucoup de reviews et sa me désole. Pour le lien aller voir dans mes histoire favorite l'histoire c'est "Fock a poudlar" Et aussi merci a ma correctrice Pimousse fraise.

****

**Liakay;** Salut ma ptite Jany merci pour ta review. Ma première revieweuse…

****

****

**Fandjo;** oui il va y avoir de flash back. Merci

****

****

**Abel; **Bon pour les elfes noirs en réalité son méchant mais il s'entende très bien avec les vampires. Et c'est plutôt la suite du 6ième…mais vous allez savoir seulement plus tard ce qui c'est passé autre que son "enlèvement".Et disons que Damien/Harry ne veut pas réellement s'en rappeler mais sa va venir jtel promet Merci pour ta review

****

****

**Mietek;** J'ADORE les vampires… j'aimerai bien en être une.... Et merci

****

**Lolo; **Pour les maisons bien tu viens de le savoir la :P et s'ils vont le reconnaître bah la jel c pas moi-même ça va pas bin hein? :P Nah ma le savoir…un jour…tk merci

****

****

**Sirie-stefie; **pour les yeux et le cheveux tu va le savoir éventuellement :P, merci pour ta review

****

**Darkmore;** Wohou je suis dans tes favori…ok ma yeule…tk merci

**Phantme; **Salut, oui je sais pour les fautes, j'avais prévenue. Mais de toute manière Pimousse fraise s'est proposée pour me corrigée alors il devrait avoir moins de faute a partir de maintenant.****

Et merci pour vos reviews; **Van, Onarluca, 4rine, gandalf le blanc agc, Nerwendë, Kaorulabelle, Pimousse fraise, helene, Alpo, NBA, Did**

REVIEWS!… REVIEWS!… REVIEWS!… à ma yeule la…


	3. Quasiment Agressée

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K. Rowling excepté les personnages que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne aucun profit de cette histoire.  
  
Notes : les réponses aux reviews vont être à la fin. Et merci a Pimousse fraise de me corriger . Bon j'avais dit que j'allais mettre mes chapitres tout les samedi mais là j'ai été vraiment occupée et ma mère voulait plus que j'aille sur l'ordi à cause de... bin... j'avais plusieurs travaux à rendre à l'école. Et si tout va bien bin je vais continuer a mettre mes chapitres les samedis sauf si ma mère m'empêche d'aller sur l'ordi bien sûr.  
  
Et aussi je tiens a préciser que quand Damien aura des flash back bin la plus part du temps ça va être lui qui va parler... et oui il y aura un flash back dans ce chapitre. C'est un cadeau à cause du retard non voulu tk salut  
  
Dawnay

* * *

**Quasiment agressée  
**  
Ils arrivèrent tous trois dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Damien dit qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque. Sa petite amie insista pour l'accompagner. Amaya, elle, dit qu'elle préférait lire le livre qu'elle avait acheté en même temps que sa bague. Ce livre servait à identifier la signification de la couleur de l'aura des gens.  
  
La jeune fille alla donc s'asseoir confortablement dans un fauteuil devant le feu et regarda les amoureux quitter la salle avant de se plonger dans son livre.

* * *

À La bibliothèque...  
  
Dawnay s'approcha tranquillement du dos de Damien quand il se retourna...  
  
«Maudite ouïe...» Pesta t-elle.  
  
Son amoureux lui fit un grand sourire et l'embrassa par la suite.  
  
«Pourquoi voulais-tu venir ici?» Demanda la jeune fille  
  
«Je voulais un livre... mais il n'est pas ici, il doit être dans la section interdite...» Dit-il avec un sourire triste  
  
«Je peux aller te le chercher si tu veux... mais quel est le titre?»  
  
«D'accord le titre c'est "De la puissance lunaire viennent les êtres de la nuit."»  
  
«Pourquoi veux-tu ce livre?» Demanda t-elle avec un froncement de sourcil  
  
«Tu es bien curieuse...»  
  
«Avec le temps tu devrais déjà le savoir, amour!»  
  
«Tu te souviens de ce que Ma' likea avait dit?»  
  
«Hum... qu'elle ne croyait pas que, même avant d'être un vampire tu aurais déjà été un vrai "humain".»  
  
«Tout à fait... elle croyait même que, peut-être j'étais un demi elfe.»  
  
«Oui, maintenant je comprends, j'irai chercher ton livre; attends-moi ici, je vais revenir rapidement.»  
  
«Hum Dawnay... Comment vas-tu y aller ?»  
  
Pour toute réponse, sa bien aimée posa un doigt sur ses lèvres et leva ses bras vers le plafond.  
  
«Disparéous illusen!» Dit-elle avant de disparaître devant le regard ébahi de Damien.  
  
Le jeune homme regardait partout pour essayer d'apercevoir Dawnay. Après quelques instants, il sentit une pression sur son bras et entendit la voix de son aimée chuchoter:  
  
«Partons d'ici au plus vite.»  
  
Ils quittèrent la bibliothèque sous l'œil sévère de madame Pince, bien que celle-ci ne voyait que le jeune vampire.  
  
Quand Dawnay réapparut Damien lui demanda;  
  
«Comment t'es devenue invisible?»  
  
«Secret de vampire au sang pure!» Dit-elle en lui tirant la langue comme une enfant.  
  
Elle se transforma en animagus suivie de près par le garçon. Ce dernier poursuivit son "amie" jusqu'à ce qu'ils débouchent dans le parc. Une chance qu'ils n'aient croisé personne car ça aurait été quelque peu étrange de voir un loup poursuivre une panthère noire...

* * *

Dans la salle commune des Serpentards où il n'y avait qu'une jeune fille aux cheveux foncée et un garçon aux cheveux pâle, Amaya était encore en train de lire son livre quand quelqu'un vint lui parler.  
  
«Salut, t'es en quelle année?» Demanda une voix masculine.  
  
«Septième... et toi?» répondit-elle sans même lever les yeux de son livre.  
  
«Moi aussi...c'est quoi ton nom?»  
  
«Amaya Riak» Dit-elle en daignant enfin, lever ses yeux verts de son livre «Hum, et toi?»  
  
«Draco Malfoy» Dit ce dernier en s'approchant de la jeune fille.  
  
Il alla s'asseoir sur le bras du fauteuil où était installée Amaya.  
  
«Au fait, es-tu une sang pure?»  
  
«Pff quelqu'un avec du sang plus pure que le mien, eh bien ça n'existe pas!» S'exclama la jeune fille. «Bah à part bien sûre ma famille et ma sœur...»  
  
«Oh l'égo... Tu as une sœur? Elle vient ici? Elle est en quelle année? A quoi elle ressemble?...»  
  
«WOH! Calme toi là! Bon, oui son nom est Dawnay. Elle est dans cette école et elle est en septième année elle aussi, mais tu l'as sûrement vue... tu te souviens hier à la table la fille qui me ressemble mais qui est plus grande et qui a les yeux bleu foncé.»  
  
«Ah! Oui je me souviens, c'est elle qui a les yeux trop irréel qu'on dirait qu'ils ne sont pas des vrai...»  
  
«Mais ce sont des vrai!» S'exclama Sombra  
  
«J'ai pas dis le contraire...»  
  
«Mais il y avait aussi un gars qui était-ce?»  
  
«Lui, c'est Damien, le petit ami de ma sœur»  
  
«Oh! Et toi?» demanda le jeune homme  
  
«Hun? Quoi moi?»  
  
«As-tu un amoureux?»  
  
«Hum... non.» Chuchota-t-elle avant de froncer les sourcils et de regarder le jeune homme.  
  
Celui-ci se rapprochait trop dangereusement au goût de la jeune fille.  
  
«HEY! NON va t'en t'approche pas ou sinon...»  
  
«Ou sinon quoi... tu vas me chatouiller, tu as peut-être le sang pure mais pas autant que moi... Alors je fait ce que je veux!»  
  
«Mais ça n'a aucun rapport!»  
  
«Aller vient ici petite gothique...»  
  
Il ricana et commença à vouloir arracher le gilet bourgogne d'Amaya.  
  
«NON! ARRETE!»  
  
«Amaya... »Chuchota une voix masculine près de l'entré de la salle vide... enfin... presque vide.  
  
«TU VA LACHER MA PETITE SŒUR TOUT DE SUITE SALE MACRO!» Hurla une voix qui s'avérait être celle de Dawnay.  
  
«Et pourquoi le ferais-je? Elle a 17 ans elle peut choisir» Répliqua Draco.  
  
«Pour ton information sale con elle n'a que 15 ans!»  
  
« Maërôk islee!» S'exclama Damien  
  
Un rayon d'énergie violet frappa Malfoy en pleine poitrine et celui-ci s'éleva dans les air, fonça vers le mur du fond et s'y écrasa.  
  
«Ne...t'approche...plus...jamais...de...ma...SŒUR!»  
  
«Qu... qu'est ce que vous... vous êtes?!» Bégaya Draco  
  
«Nous vivons dans les ténèbres et le sang...» Commença Dawnay  
  
«Nous sommes pire que la mort elle-même...» Enchaîna Amaya  
  
«Et nous avons une rage de sang incontrôlable!»Finit Damien  
  
«V...Vamp... Vampi... VAMPIRES!»  
  
«Oh! Mais c'est qu'il y a de l'intelligence dans ta petite tête Malfoy» Dit Ténébrus avec un petit sourire mauvais.  
  
«Je te connais toi! Mais... qui...?»  
  
«Le balafré ça te dit rien?»  
  
«Po... POTTER!»  
  
«Pas Popotter mais Potter sale petit mangemort» Dit la plus jeune des trois.  
  
«Oh! Eh! Ça va finir oui?» questionna Malée. «Je crois que tu vas perdre le souvenir de cette soirée petit Draco mais en ayant le sentiment que tu ne devrais pas approcher ma sœur... OUBLIETTE!» S'écria elle en pointant un doigt vers Malfoy.  
  
Le garçon s'effondra sur le sol.  
  
«Heu... peut-être que j'y ai été un peu fort avec la puissance de ce sort...» Dit alors la jeune fille aux yeux bleus. Avant de se tourner vers sa sœur. «Ça va Aya?»  
  
«Oui... oui»  
  
«Amay...»Commença Dawnay  
  
«Amaya, j'aimerais que tu ne sois plus jamais seule avec Malfoy. Je sais que tu sais te battre... mais je le connais bien... il pourrait te faire du mal... maintenant excusez-moi mais je vais me coucher...»Dit Damien en partant vers son dortoir qui malheureusement était avec Malfoy, Crabbe et Goyle.  
  
La vampire regarda sa jeune sœur et la prit dans ses bras, avant d'aller se coucher elle aussi suivi de sa sœur.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Damien rêvait ou plutôt cauchemardait. Et ce cauchemar relatait quelques-uns de ses souvenirs.  
  
_Tout est noir, j'entends une porte rouillée s'ouvrir... mon tortionnaire revient...à mon plus grand malheur... Je me relève. Il veut me soutirer encore des informations que je ne détiens pas. Il est là, devant moi à me regarder avec ce sourire mauvais voulant dire que ça allait faire mal...  
  
«Alors Potter? Quelles autres personnes as-tu tué?»  
  
«Je n'ai tué personne» Criais-je  
  
«Allons, allons je ne suis pas dupe, tu as avoué avoir tué Cédric Digori et Sirius Black. ALORS TU VAS RÉPONDRE OUI!»  
  
Je ne réponds pas, je ne suis pas coupable. Et le fait qu'il a nommé Cédric et Sirius me fait mal à l'intérieur de moi, au plus profond de mon être.  
  
«Endoloris!»  
  
Je tombe à genou. Je cris ma douleur, en m'en briser les cordes vocales. Depuis quand les membres du ministère utilisent ils les impardonnables? Saleté de Fudge.  
  
«Alors on ne veut toujours pas parler? Saleté de tueur tu seras envoyé à Azkaban!»  
  
«Non!»  
  
«Turlen!» S'écria une voix... tien en parlant du loup...  
  
«Oui monsieur le ministre?»  
  
«Dumbledore m'a convaincu... il va être surveillé à Hogwarts!»  
  
Noir encore cette noirceur. Je me retrouve à Hogwarts, je suis dans la Grande salle. Tout le monde me regarde. Ils me regardent soit avec haine et dégoût ou soit avec peur. Je regarde à la table des Gryffondors et on dirait que mon cœur se casse en mille morceaux... Hermione Granger, Ronald, Ginevra Weasley et mes autres "amis" me regardent eux aussi avec de la haine... Ils me haïssent tous...  
  
Je ne peux pas le supporter, je m'enfuis à la course et je dors dehors... je rentre dans quelqu'un... Oh NON! Pas **LUI**..._  
  
Oh, je suis sadique... ça va bien avec mon teint ça... toute en noir avec un air de sadique pour la fin bah j'ai fait exprès c'est une punition quoi! J'ai eu que 6 reviews... et au premier j'en avais eu 19 si ma mémoire est bonne...  
  
Réponse aux reviews  
  
**Onarluca;** merci pour ta review et désolé pour samedi passé...  
  
**Phantme;** pas grave, merci pour la review  
  
**Lolo;** bah pour se nourrir, ils iront se promener dans le bois...  
  
**Alpo;** Bah merci :)  
  
**Darkmore;** Bah c'est dans ma nature de dire des connerie :P tk merci pour la review  
  
**Kaorulabelle;** merci pour la review...  
  
Bon bin salut pis au prochain chapitre :P 

Dawn  
  
Ps. Bah j'vien de revenir du filme HP et le prisonnier d'Azkaban pi bah yé bon sauf que Peter est laid en criss... pi que bah sa serait hot que les hippogriffe existe... (bon la je rêve mais bon...)


	4. Un souvenir impossible à oublier

> Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient tout est a J.K. Rowling excepté les personnages que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne aucun profit de cette histoire.
> 
> Notes : merci à Pimousse fraise :D pour me corrigée.
> 
> Dawnay
> 
> **Un souvenir impossible à oublier**
> 
> ****
> 
> Depuis à peu près un mois, Damien n'avait pas oublié le rêve qu'il avait fait.
> 
> «Aya, ta droite, protège la plus!» S'exclama Dawnay
> 
> Les deux soeur étaient en train de se battre, au sens figuré. Dawnay utilisait son épée double et Amaya utilisait sa nouvelle épée qu'elle avait eu en cadeau de la part de sa sœur pour sa fête. Damien lui avait offert un "Crystal de Lune", un pendentif qui protégeait l'être qui le portait.
> 
> Ils étaient dans une salle de combat, en réalité, ils étaient dans la salle sur demande. Damien regardait les deux sœurs en se demandant qui allait vaincre l'autre car après il allait combattre la gagnante qui serait sûrement la plus vieille car celle-ci avait plus d'expérience que sa rivale.
> 
> Ténébrus remarqua l'air ennuyé de Dawnay, celle-ci frappa sur le sol de son pied gauche et s'éleva quelque peu dans les air avant de donner un coup de pied droit sur l'épée sertie d'émeraude de sa sœur _(NDCorrecteur: d'une rune ohm pour les fans de didi 2 :p)_. Revenue sur le sol, elle immobilisa sa sœur par terre.
> 
> «HEY!» S'indigna Amaya
> 
> «Hey! Quoi?» Demanda Dawnay
> 
> «Tu n'avais pas le droit!» Dit-elle en se dégageant dans dessous de sa sœur
> 
> «Ne t'emporte pas trop petite soeur»
> 
> «Mais… mais»
> 
> «Aya, je devrais peut-être te dire que tu n'as rien à dire contre… Non! Laisse moi finir» Dit celle-ci en voyant que sa sœur allait rouspéter. «Tu n'as pas autant d'expérience que moi, et ça tu le sais, ça ne fait qu'un mois que je t'apprends à te battre à l'épée.»
> 
> «Je sais… père ne voulait pas avant que j'aie 16 ans.»
> 
> «Ne soit pas triste Aya, je t'apprends et je continuerai à t'apprendre tout ce que je sais.» Dit sa sœur avec un sourire
> 
> «… Merci…»chuchota la concernée
> 
> Dawnay se releva et aida sa sœur à faire de même avant de se mettre devant Damien.
> 
> «Damien»
> 
> «Dawnay»
> 
> Ténébrus fit apparaître une épée à lame noire et avec un serpent sur le manche.
> 
> «Damien…»
> 
> «Oui?»
> 
> «Double ou simple?»
> 
> «Hum… Simple…»
> 
> «D'accord!» Dit Malée avant de faire disparaître son épée double pour en faire apparaître une avec à lame aussi noire que celles de la double. Le manche était serti de rubis et était fait d'un métal rouge… métal fabriqué par les elfes noirs.
> 
> Il prirent tous deux une position de combat sous l'œil observateur d'Amaya et celui put commencer.
> 
> Le jeune homme donna le premier coup que son aimée bloqua avec facilité. Jamais il n'avait pu trouver la faiblesse de la jeune fille au combat.
> 
> Le duel était maintenant devenu féroce et d'une vitesse que les humains normaux auraient du mal à suivre.
> 
> Damien fit perdre l'épée de Dawnay et celle-ci eu un sourire mauvais avant de faire le même coup qu'elle avait fait à sa sœur sauf qu'elle ne put immobiliser son adversaire cette fois-ci.
> 
> «Là, tu es morte amour…»
> 
> «Ah! Oui!» ricana-t-elle «Tu n'oublies pas que je suis passée maître dans les arts martiaux… »
> 
> «Oh non…»
> 
> «Oh! Que si!»
> 
> Il essaya tout de même de la frapper mais elle évita habilement tous ses coups. Elle fit un 360 back kick, un coup de pied de Taekwondo, et envoya le jeune homme valser un peu plus loin dans la pièce.
> 
> Elle fit apparaître un fourreau et y plongea sa lame. Ensuite elle alla aider le Serpentard à se relever.
> 
> «Alors, tu t'avoues vaincu?»
> 
> «Ouais…»
> 
> «Ton égo n'en souffrira pas trop?» Demanda elle avec un sourire sarcastique.
> 
> «Hunfr»
> 
> «C'est bien ce que je pensais…»
> 
> «Hého, les amoureux, on a cours de potion là!» S'exclama Amaya
> 
> Ils partirent tous les trois en mettant un sortilège d'invisibilité à leurs épées accrochées à leurs hanches.
> 
> Les trois vampires arrivèrent en classe avec 10 minutes de retard.
> 
> «Asseyez-vous!» Ordonna Severus Snape
> 
> Ils s'exécutèrent. Dawnay et Damien s'installèrent à la même table et Amaya alla au côté de sa nouvelle amie Léna Dumont.
> 
> Léna avait les cheveux bouclés, blond foncé et étaient coupés jusqu'aux épaules. Ses vêtements aux couleurs vives contrastaient vraiment avec les couleurs sombre des trois êtres de la nuit.
> 
> «Bonjour Amaya!» Dit Léna en la regardant de ses yeux bruns.
> 
> «Salut!» Dit celle-ci enjouée
> 
> «SILENCE!» Hurla le maître des potions. «Bon maintenant que j'ai capté toute votre attention, nous allons pouvoir commencer. Aujourd'hui comme je le disais avant d'être coupé par les retardataires, vous allez faire des équipes de deux et vous allez préparer une potion du Souvenir... que vous allez essayer à la fin du cour.»
> 
> Dawnay remarqua alors que les mains de son petit ami tremblaient, pas de rage mais de peur. Il ne voulait pas se souvenir de son passé.
> 
> La jeune fille leva la main et attendit que le professeur la remarque.
> 
> «Oui miss Riak?»
> 
> «Je me demandais, si les deux membres de l'équipe devaient boire la potion, ou seulement un des deux?» dit-elle hésitante.
> 
> «Vous la faites à deux alors vous la boirez tous les deux.»
> 
> «Hum… merci…»
> 
> «Non!» Chuchota Damien
> 
> «Sokni rea onavt, gi cvec ouis rea…» Dit Dawnay dans l'ancienne langue des Vampires.
> 
> «Noec gi mi uivw qoc ni cavuimet!» Cria le jeune homme.
> 
> Tous les élèves autant Serpentards que Gryffondors ainsi que Snape les regardaient.
> 
> «DAMIEN! Noec rv uoc ottîrit?! »
> 
> «Damien, Rv m'ic qoc civk, mavc cannic ko.» Dit Amaya.
> 
> «Noec gi mi uivw qoc, gi mi uivw ravr cenqkinimr qoc ni cavuimet…» Dit Damien en se passant une main dans les cheveux. «G'oe qivt Dawn…»
> 
> «Je comprend amour… moi aussi… j'ai peur…» Dit la concernée avant de porter son regard sur le reste de la classe. «Vous avez fini de nous regarder oui?»
> 
> «Miss Riak et monsieur Darkior, j'aimerais que vous restiez à la fin du cours… Maintenant AU TRAVAIL! » Dit le maître des potions.
> 
> La plus vieille des trois Vampires regardait Damien qui hachait une queue de salamandre avec le regard dans la vague.
> 
> Il y eut quelques chaudrons qui explosèrent. Vers la fin Snape vérifia tous les chaudrons et seulement quelques équipes avaient réussi à la faire parfaitement. Il y avait Damien et Dawnay, Amaya et Léna, Granger et une fille blonde et Malfoy et Zabini.
> 
> Severus leur demanda de se mettre en file devant les quatre équipes et de prendre un peu de potion. Il va s'en dire que tous les Gryffondors étaient en attroupement devant le chaudron des deux seules Gryffondors qui avaient réussi la potion. Mais Snape les replaça rapidement en enlevant quelques points.
> 
> Dawnay, Amaya, Granger et Malfoy furent les premiers à prendre la potion. Le professeur avait prévenue qu'on pouvait voir des mauvais ou des bons souvenirs. Tous les quatre avaient les yeux fermés. Le visage de Malfoy et de Granger avaient le sourire, quant aux deux sœur, ils exprimaient plus la souffrance.
> 
> Dawnay, regardait avec horreur quand elle avait trouvé sa mère pleine de sang poignardée.
> 
> Amaya elle, vit quand sa sœur était revenue avec leur mère morte dans ses bras d'enfant de 8 ans.
> 
> Dans la salle de classe silencieuse, on entendit clairement deux voix crier «NON! MAMAN!»
> 
> La potion prit fin, Amaya s'effondra sur le sol en larme. Léna s'approcha rapidement d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler. Dawnay elle, c'était autre chose, elle était tombée à genou et frappa deux grands coups de ses poings sur le sol, elle le fissura même quelque peu.
> 
> «Que s'est il passé?» Demanda Snape à Dawnay.
> 
> «RAAAA!» S'écria la vampire en levant ses yeux pas de couleur bleuté mais noir. Elle regarda Severus de ses yeux des ténèbres et parla d'une voix froide «Cette saleté de potion ma fait revivre mon souvenir le plus terrible. La fois où j'ai retrouvé ma mère agonisante, poignardée par mon propre père dans ma chambre!»Ragea elle. «JE N'AVAIS QUE 8 ANS!»
> 
> Elle regarda sa sœur qui était assise à côté de Léna essayant de la consoler.
> 
> «Aya, ma pauvre petite Amaya… Ueim ese qireri caivt… »
> 
> Snape regarda la plus jeune de sa classe s'approcher en vitesse de sa sœur dont les yeux étaient d'un bleu pâle montrant la douceur et l'amour que la jeune fille avait pour sa petite sœur.
> 
> «Ça va aller Aya, je suis là, et tu sais que je serais toujours là quand tu en auras besoin…»
> 
> Dawnay avait peur pour sa sœur, car, quand celle-ci avait vu sa mère morte elle était tombée dans une dépression terrible, à seulement 6 ans…
> 
> «Le cour est terminé, j'aimerais que les personne à qui je l'ai demandé restent.»
> 
> Tout le monde quitta la pièce sauf les trois Vampires.
> 
> «Ça va aller Aya?»
> 
> «Ou… oui… merci Dawn…»
> 
> Sa grande sœur lui fit un sourire et aida sa petite sœur à se relever. Avant de se tourner vers son professeur qui avait le visage grave.
> 
> «Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous êtes?» Demanda Snape.
> 
> «Mais de quoi parlez-vous?» Demanda Damien d'une voix calme.
> 
> «Vous savez de quoi je parle…»
> 
> Le jeune vampire vit que la plus vieille des trois avait les yeux clos. Il entendit alors la voix de son aimée dans sa tête lui dire:
> 
> «Aya, Damien, on est dans le trouble là, il sait que nous ne sommes pas humains…»
> 
> «Dawn…» entendit on dire la voix d'Amaya «L'as-tu sondé?»
> 
> «Non, pourquoi?»
> 
> «Il n'est pas humain…»
> 
> «On lui dit et s'il le prend mal, on lui lance le sort d'amnésie.» Répondit la voix grave de Damien.
> 
> «D'accord» Firent les deux sœurs en cœur.
> 
> Les trois jeune gens rouvrirent leurs yeux et virent que Snape avait un petit sourire sarcastique.
> 
> «Télépathie, vous n'êtes décidément pas humains…»
> 
> «Hum… on va vous dire ce que nous sommes…» Commença Damien
> 
> «Mais vous ne le direz à personne pas même au directeur...» enchaîna Amaya
> 
> «Mais avant, vous allez nous dire ce que VOUS êtes…» Termina Dawnay.
> 
> **_Mini Dico pour la langue Ancienne des Vampires_**
> 
> Sokni rea onavt, gi cvec ouis rea… = Calme toi amour, je suis avec toi…
> 
> Noec gi mi uivw qoc ni cavuimet! = Mais je ne veux pas me souvenir!
> 
> Noec rv uoc ottîrit?! = Mais tu vas arrêter?!
> 
> Rv m'ic qoc civk, mavc cannic ko. = Tu n'es pas seul, nous sommes là.
> 
> Noec gi mi uivw qoc, gi mi uivw ravr cenqkinimr qoc ni cavuimet… = Mais je ne veux pas, je ne veux tout simplement pas me souvenir…
> 
> G'oe qivt Dawn… = J'ai peur Dawn…
> 
> Ueim ese qireri caivt… = Vien ici petite sœur…
> 
> Bon yé une fin qui fait frustrer, et en plus je dit même pas qui c'était ce **LUI **dans l'autre chapitre. Oh je suis méchante :P tk j'ai eu 9 reviews :)
> 
> **Réponse aux Reviews**
> 
> ****
> 
> **Hermione Granger;** Salut, merci pour ta review et aussi pour le nom de Ginevra :) si tu ne l'avais pas remarquée, quand j'ai eu ta review, j'ai été tout de suite corrigée mon erreur. Tk merci encore :P
> 
> **Morgane;** Merci
> 
> **Hélène;** lol bah c'est que quand je fait des chapitres trop long bin je dévoile trop mes idée, c'est ça que j'avais fait avec une de mes fic et je l'ai toute ratée, fac ptetre que des fois mes chapitre serons plus long mais ça va être plus de blabla… au moins tu ne te plein pas… tk merci
> 
> ****
> 
> **Alpo;** Alors, je t'ai fait plaisir avec cette suite? :P merci pour la review
> 
> **Onarluca; ** Merci… merci :P
> 
> **Mary Larry;** Mais pour sur que je vais continuer sauf si je suis encore punie… awww… merci
> 
> **Kamy; **Bonjour lectrice de ma fic ) merci pour ta review
> 
> **Gandalf le blanc agc****;** et bien tu l'a eu là, la suite (aa trois "la" dans une phrase…)
> 
> ****
> 
> ****


	5. ANNONCE

> Salut, je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas un chapitre... et je croit qu'il va falloir que vous attendiez pour un autre... javait dit que je la metterai la semaine prochain mais je m'en vais en vacance pour 3-4 semaines... donc je ne sait pas quand je vait revenir et quand je vais mettre mon prochain chapitre... je suis désolée pour le retard que je prend mais ma mère ne me veut pas a la maison de l'été donc men va ché ma tite "Soeur" fac c'est ça la salut et jespère pouvoir mettre mon prchain chapitre rapidement ...
> 
> Dawn


	6. Ne pas accepter

Disclamer : rien ne m'appartient tout est à J.K. Rowling excepté les personnages que j'ai inventés. Je ne gagne aucun profit de cette histoire.

**Note1** : Bon, je sais, je n'ai plus écrit depuis longtemps… mais bon j'ai des raisons… oui oui… bah car j'ai un job… pas bien bien le temps d'écrire… ET aussi… j'avais plus d'idées …--"

**Note2 : **Je voudrais dire merci à **Onarluca** et à **Alpo** de suivre mon histoire et de me reviewer depuis le début

**Note3 : **(je suis fatigante avec mes notes non?) le ptit dico est toujours à la fin

Dawnay

**Ne pas accepter**

«Hum… on va vous dire ce que nous sommes…» Commença Damien

«Mais vous ne le direz à personnes pas même au directeur.» enchaîna Amaya

«Mais avant, vous allez nous dire ce que VOUS êtes…» Termina Dawnay. 

Snape avait l'air complètement abasourdi.

«Mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je suis un humain!»

«Hum, je n'en suis pas si sûr» Commença Damien mais il s'arrêta car il avait remarqué le petit éclat de malice qu'Amaya avait dans le regard. Et habituellement, cet éclat ne présageait rien de bon.

«Uavc m'îric pv'vm ebear heme!» S'exclama la jeune fille en ricanant

«Sannimr aci rv ni beti so!» S'écria Snape avant de se rendre compte de son erreur.

«AH! AH!»S'écria Dawnay en jubilant

«Oh non…» Marmonna le maître des potions.

«Les seuls êtres pouvant parler cette langue sont soit les elfes de la forêt noir ou soit les vampires Arckira!»

«Alors vous êtes des vampires!»

«Oui, mais vous… vous n'êtes certainement pas un elfe, vue votre disgrâce. Donc vous aussi vous êtes un vampire.» Nargua Damien

«Mais pourtant, père nous l'aurait dit s'il y avait un vampire de notre race ici… Pas vrai Malée?»

«Mais tout à fait Sombra» Répondit sa sœur avant de se tourner vers le plus jeune des deux hommes de la pièce, «Et toi, Ténébrus, qu'en penses-tu?»

«Le Conseil nous l'aurait dit, ça c'est sûr.»

«Qui est votre père?» Demanda Snape en se tournant vers les deux sœurs.

«Voyons, notre nom ne vous dit rien?» Demanda la plus jeune.

«Oh que si, il me dit quelque chose, et c'est ce qui me fait peur…»

«Oh mais voyez-vous ça! Severus Snape a peur!» S'exclama Damien

«Nous sommes les filles de Marcus Riak et de Nalia Fram-Riak.»

«NON! Ce ne peut être vrai!»

«Quoi donc?»

«Nalia… ne peut… elle ne peut pas… pas être avec **LUI**!» [NDA; Oh! en passant, ce n'est pas le même lui que dans le chapitre 3]

«Qu'y a-t-il de si étonnant?»

«La douce Nalia ne peut pas être avec votre père…»

«ET pourquoi DONC?» Dit Dawnay en rageant

«ELLE NE PEUT PAS M'AVOIR TRAHI!!» S'écria le professeur

«Que… Comment?» Dit Amaya

«Si je comprend bien, ma mère était votre compagne?»

«…»

«Amay…» Commença Dawnay en cherchant ses mots.

«QUAND?» S'écria la plus jeune

«Quand quoi?» interrogea Snape

«Quand… quand était-elle votre compagne?… quand l'avez-vous laissée seule?…»

Le silence régnait dans la pièce personne ne parlait. Amaya se triturait les mains, Dawnay était assise et Damien… et bien il ne bougeait pas, il restait simplement planté là comme un arbre. Et le professeur semblait, et bien il semblait indécis.

«Il…il…y… a» Étrange de voir le maître des potions qui bégaye. «Il… y a 14 ans…»

«QUOI!?» Hurla Dawnay

Dans une pièce sombre, on entendait un sifflement distinct… fait par un humain, si on peut dire mais ce sifflement n'avait pour autant rien mais vraiment rien d'humain. Ce sifflement provenait de Lord Voldemort. Pourquoi un sifflement? Eh bien, c'est simple, le mage noir parlait à son serpent Nagini.

Eh bien ma jolie _(NDCorrecteur: nagini est une femelle???)[NDA; Beuh wi, sinon comment Tom aurrait pu avoir du lait dans le tome 4 lol],_ qu'as tu-trouvé d'intéressant? Demanda le Lord dans un sifflement.

Maître… Il y a des nouveaux à Hogwarts… mais comme votre serviteur Snape, ils n'ont comment dire… pas une aura humaine…

Que veux-tu insinuer?

Il y a peu de chance qu'ils soient humains…

Sais-tu s'ils sont du côté de ce vieux fou?

Je ne crois pas… mais je ne peux en être sûre

Je voudrais que tu ailles vérifier…

Bien maître.

Mais avant, je veux savoir leurs noms!

Je connaîs leurs noms…

…

La première, la plus vieille, se nomme Dawnay Riak. La deuxième, la plus jeune, se nomme Amaya Riak, sœur de la première. Et enfin le troisième, le seul mâle, se nomme Damien Darkior, fiancé de la première.

Riak… les filles Riak donc… Filles de Marcus Riak…

Vous les connaissez maître?

Non, mais leur père oui, il a déjà été mon bras droit… avant de me trahir et de tuer la seule femme que j'aimais, sa propre femme, Nalia Fram…

…

En quelques instants

Tout est différent

Tu te cherches,

Tout de mèche

Tu peux pleurer

De haine, être anim

Rien ne changera

Tu en mourras

Pleurs

Douleurs

Pour ta sœur

Aussi, c'est le malheur

Qui es-tu?

D'où viens-tu?

Où est ton monde?

Qui est ton démon?

Toutes tes croyances…

N'ont pas de sens

Tu es mélangée

Tout est invent

Qui est-IL?

D'où vient-IL?

Qui est ta mère?

Qui est ton père?

Bon, je sait il n'est pas long mais, après 2 mois j'ai réussi a le finir !!! Quelle surprise!! Lol! Bon, je ne sais pas quand je vais pouvoir mettre le prochain je suis désolée d'avance…

Et ceux ou celle qui veulent me tuer bah y'on le choix, soit ils posent pas de question et qu'il me visent direct dans la gorge (quoi que j'en connaît qu'ils me laisserait mourir lentement….) MAIS si vous faite sa bah… plus de chapitres du tout lol…

Dawn…

**Mini Dico pour la langue Ancienne des Vampires**

Uavc m'îric pv'vm ebear heme! ; Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot fini!

Sannimr aci rv ni beti so! ; Comment ose tu me dire ça!

**RAR**

**__**

**Onarluca ;** Eh! Bien, merci.

**M4r13 ;**

Chap1; lolll, merci

Chap2;Bah pour ca, eh bien c'est parce que pour moi, le choixpeaux ne li pas dans les penser mais li dans l'âme et dans l'aura. Eh vue que l'aura de Damien n'est pas du tout pareille a celle de HP et que son âme, eh bien… les vampires n'en ont pas alors…

Chap3;….

Chap4; C'est quoi, t'es devin ou quoi?!??? LOL OK, Il faut préciser que je l'aime bien le p'tit Snape… lol

**Morgane ;** Missi :P

**Big Apple ;** Beuh wi toi? Hum pour savoir c'est qui **LUI **Eh bien je croit que va falloir attendre un p'tit peu, je vais peut-être le dire dans le chap 6 ou 7 mais c'Est pas sure la… Et pour Snape eh bien tu viens de le savoir, sauf si ta pas lu…. --'

**Kaorulabelle ;** Merci

**Alpo ;** Merci!

**Onarluca ; **Merci pour ton p'tit mot

**Scalla ;** Salut, Beuh quoi, moi j'aime bien quand HP est michant…. Lol j'ai un penchant pour le méchant est pour les p'tit Serpentard… lol mais bon ceux qui s'en plaigne eh bien c'est leurs problème… Mais vue que t'approuve alors tout est bien dans le pire des mondes…..Heuuuuu meilleur….. Heu…. Sait tu ma laisser faire cette phrase la…. Lol

Moi personnellement J'ADORE les vampires lol zé zaime moua…..--'

Et pour ton p.s. Non, ce n'est pas la suite de mon One Shot… il faut que tu sache que j'ai commencer Nouvelle vie avant le OS alors… mais j'avoue que ça peu porter a confusion, mais quand j'ai une émotion forte alors, il faut j'écrive et c'est pour ca que quelque fois je ne suis pas capable d'écrire… car tout est monotone…

Tout cas, merci pour ta review

****

**Lilou ;** Salut oh toi la folle déjantée merci pour ton ti mot :P

**PIMOUSSE FRAISE EST DE RETOUR lol** _(ndc: et voui :p)_


End file.
